It Ends
by angyxoxo
Summary: Rogue reaches out for his love, will he return it by letting go of his resentment towards her? One-shot Romy.


- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own these characters and that Marvel does though if they break them up, they shouldn't deserve to own these characters either!

**It Ends**

He reaches out for her.

She retreats.

They are no more.

Yet, they are still everything to each other.

_Or so it seems._

-xoxo-

The warm classical music flows through the room while dozens of conversations are spoken at the same time. Tugging uncomfortably at his tie, his eyes do not leave her body at all. She is dressed in a scarlet silk gown that brings out her impeccable emerald eyes. Her hair is kept in an upswept do, although loose platinum strands frame her beautiful heart-shaped face. And even from across the room, he swears he can smell her scent, the mixture of lavender and vanilla.

_Mon Dieu,_ _she's beautiful. _

Feigning attentiveness to her company's story, she can feel his ruby orbs burn into her. She knows he is watching her. She knows that he hopes she will gaze back at him. She knows that she will not do it for that very reason, for if she does, she knows that she will not be able to look away. But even from across the room, she is convinced that she can smell his mixture of cigarettes and spice.

_Doesn't matter though, now that he's got her._

Feeling his heart drop, he finally removes his tie. The room suddenly feels diminutive – suffocating He needs some fresh air and perhaps a smoke. Whatever it is that he needs, he knows he won't find it in here. One more glance at her, he leaves the room and step out onto the terrace.

Taking a few deep breaths of cold air, he can't help but shudder. No matter what he does, he can't shake off the intuitive fear of the cold. He knows that it's her doing, but as much as he resents her for it, he can't help but love her. Perhaps, it is time he stops punishing her - stop punishing their love.

_Crack._

"Whatcha doin' out here, chere?" He asks, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"Ah... ah don't know." She replies softly, and freezes in her step.

"Hmm..." He murmurs, but says no more.

Silence overcomes them both as they struggle to find the words – the words that will right all the wrongs of their relationship, or lack thereof.

Finally, he turns around and his eyes are drawn to her watery green ones immediately.

"Ah.."

"Just..."

They both start a sentence, but neither finishes for the fear of what the other will say.

"Why?" She eventually finds the nerve to question.

"Why what, chere?" He replies with a query of his own, though they both know it is of ignorance.

"Don't sass me, Cajun. Ya know what ah mean." She snaps, slightly angy that he will feign the fool here, but mostly disappointed that he has shown such indifference to her – to what they once had.

"I... I don't know." He finally replies, not quite sure if that is even the truth, but it is the closest thing to the truth he can find.

"How did it get this way between us?" She queries while feeling her hands tremble slightly. Glancing at him with a desperate hope, it will only last a fraction of a second as she quickly looks away. Feeling shame for even bringing the topic up, she turns around and prepares to leave.

"Don't!" He cries, a bit louder than even he has originally intended.

She stops mid-step but doesn't turn around.

"Have to let go now, sugah. It's long overdue." She mumbles, whether it is for her or him, they both don't know. But the words hold the most honesty that has come out of this conversation so far.

"I... I can't." He states while trying to muster up the courage to tell her.

Turning around ever so slowly, she finally brings her eyes to meet him. "Ya can't what?" She asks, and silently hopes he will say what she has been waiting to hear for the last two years.

"I can't let y' go, chere. I've been a fool for doin' so already. I... I love y'." He finally says.

Tears rush out of her mirthful green eyes. He takes this as a sign to engulf her in a huge embrace. "I never wanna let y' go again, chere. Never again." He murmurs repeatedly as he holds her close to him.

Embracing him with as much intensity as he does her, she mumbles repeatedly what she has longed to say to him since the day she leaves him, "Ah love ya."

.

"_Rogue!_ Are you even listening to me?" The younger Asian mutant exclaims loudly. Rogue blinks her eyes a few times, as she re-adjusts her focus on the annoyed Jubilee.

"Sorry, sugah, but Ah have t' go." Rogue says and before the younger mutant can protest, she leaves for the balcony.

Nearly three feet from stepping out onto the terrace, she stops and steps no more.

"Remy! It ain't funny the way you say those things so...openly." A woman's voice scolds impishly.

"Oh, ya know ya like it when dis Cajun talks dirty t'ya. But wit' kidding all aside, do y' know how happy y' make me?" Remy asks while his arms encircle his girlfriend from behind.

"No...how happy?" She questions coyly.

"Happy enough t'ask y' t'marry me, chere." He says softly.

That is the cue for Rogue to turn around and leave him permanently. Trying to fight back the tears, she swiftly glides across the room and once she is out, she flies into the air in a mad dash.

Her hair comes loose and tears stream down her face uncontrollably, but none of it matters any more. All she feels is pain, foolishness and heartache for what she has just witnessed.

She is a fool for thinking he will forgive her so easily.

She is a fool for thinking he still loves her.

She is a fool for not being able to let go of him even though he has been with the other woman for two years now.

She is a fool for loving him.

Soaring straight through an opened window, she flies higher and higher into the sky. The chill breeze burns her cursed poison skin, but she feels nothing but the burning of her heart.

She should have expected that he would cease to love her as soon as she had let go of his hand.

She should have foreseen his cold bitter attitude towards her when he came back into her life.

She should have comprehended that their love was really over as soon as she came into his life.

She should have known better than to love him.

But despite all the 'should haves', she finally realizes that she will never find her happily ever after; since he has undoubtedly found his – and it isn't with her.

It is that revelation that will make her lose all control. It is that revelation that will cause her to involuntarily turn off all her mutant powers. It is that revelation that will allow her to make skin-to-skin contact with another person for that brief moment, that is if someone was around. But she will never be able to experience it.

Instead, she will fall.

And it shall end.

------------------------


End file.
